


afterglow

by rinneqan



Series: dancing [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinneqan/pseuds/rinneqan
Summary: after kakashi’s long awaited confession, he invites you to his house and you two spend the night together officially as a couple. the next day, everyone sees kakashi out in the village, but who's that girl wearing the hatake clan symbol with him? (dancing pt. 2)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Series: dancing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908175
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	afterglow

_You ran up to him, pulled his mask down, and kissed him. You didn't care if it hurt. You didn't care about anything. You wanted him to fully understand how much he meant to you and vice versa. You pulled away from the kiss and laughed. The shared gaze you two shared was truly electric and magnetic. You placed two shaky hands on the sides of his face and grinned._

_"I love you too, Kakashi."_

_And in this moment, it seemed as if the stars aligned. Two halves of the same whole becoming one again and the universe rejoiced. You two pulled away for air and Kakashi looked at you with nothing but adoration in his eyes. He placed his forehead on yours and embraced you._

_"I hope I can keep on dancing with you."_

* * *

The moment was ethereal. You felt like you were on cloud nine. This event played out in your mind so many times, but it never prepared you for the real deal. All your fears and doubts melted away and the only thing you could focus on was the silver-haired jonin with arms wrapped around you. This couldn’t end here. You wanted, you craved so much more. You wanted more time with him.

You looked at him with pleading eyes and he knew exactly what you wanted. 

"If you’re up for it, would you like to stay the night? You don’t have to of course."

A smile graced your features. The stars were truly aligning. You nodded eagerly and he took your hand in his once more and spun you around.

The pearlescent beams of moonlight cast shadows of the two dancing figures. Your laughs echoed throughout the village and with every single grin you gave Kakashi, he could feel his heart burst. 

Kakashi never thought he would get this far. He was eternally indebted to you and the amount of love and appreciation he had for you was immeasurable. It took him years to try and find the right timing, but there were always interruptions. He could never find the words to express himself, but he was so glad that it finally happened. 

You, the one person who never gave up on him. You, the one person who stayed by his side and comforted him when he needed it most. It was always you and he didn’t want it any other way. You gave him a safe space that he didn’t have. When times were rough, you were always there with open arms to hold him and reassure him that everything was fine. You were the reason he kept moving forward. 

And you reciprocated these feelings. 

Kakashi was your rock. The one thing in life you knew wouldn’t change. You couldn’t imagine living in a world without him. It was a deep rooted relationship. He has made his way into every fiber of your being effortlessly, and you let him. No matter what, you didn’t care what happened. As long as he was with you, the world seemed less frightening. 

It took the two of you forever to reach this point, but every single second was worth it. Even if it took a millennia for you two to confess, the both of you would wait and do it again.

* * *

Being around Kakashi was intoxicating. It was such an exhilarating feeling being near him and now that he was officially yours, your heart felt fuzzy and your mind felt hazy.

You stumbled into his house and before your face landed on the floor, he caught you.

"Whoa there, Y/N. You didn’t even drink anything. Are you sure you’re okay?"

He placed you on the floor, squatted down, and gently removed your shoes. 

You pouted at him. 

"I can take off my shoes myself..."

"Not when you’re stumbling into my house like that. Please let me do this."

You looked at him as he continued to unbuckle your shoes. 

"I’m fine, Kashi. I’m just really happy."

He froze up. Even with him wearing his mask, you could still see his blush spread through this face. He looked at you, and you flashed a smile of pure unadulterated happiness at him. His heart ached at the sight. 

_He was the one making you feel this way?_

He looked back down at your shoes and gently pulled them off your feet. Suddenly, you broke out in a fit of laughter. You clutched your stomach and gasped for air. 

"What’s so funny?" Kakashi looked at you in confusion. 

You drew in a large breath. "If we liked each other for so long, why didn’t we say anything? What were we doing this whole entire time?" 

He gave you one of his famous closed eye smiles. "Well, I guess I was just really afraid of you leaving." 

You pulled your legs into your chest. "I feel so bad for Asuma and Kurenai. They had to watch us awkwardly flirt with each other for so long."

Kakashi hummed in response and stood up, holding a hand out for you to take. You placed your hand in his and he pulled you up. 

"Is there anything else you wanted to do Y/N?" 

You shook your head side to side and let a yawn out. "I just want to go to sleep for now."

He nodded and led you into his bedroom. You sat on his bed while he looked through his drawers for something you could wear in the meantime. He passed you one of his shirts: a plain white tee with the Hatake clan symbol on the back. 

"Are we already on the clothes sharing stage of our relationship, Kakashi? Don't you think we're moving a little too fast?" You joked and quirked a brow at him. 

He rolled his eyes at you. "You're still a dork. You know where the restroom is, I'll be in here in the meantime. I also think you left a pack of clothes and other things in the restroom from the last time you were here."

_The perks of dating your best friend!_

You turned out of the room and made your way into the restroom. 

While you got changed, Kakashi slipped into one of his own shirts, took his mask off, and laid back on his bed. The initial shock still hadn't worn off. You were finally his. He heard your footsteps entering the room and he snapped out of his thoughts. 

You walked in and twirled. "How does it look Kakashi? I think I pull the clan symbol off more than you do."

Kakashi sat up with wide eyes. _The clan symbol looked great on your back._

"You're staring, Kakashi. Does it not look good?"

He coughed. "Uh, no, I mean it looks great on you." 

You laugh and make your way into his bed. You turned onto your side and stared at him. He looked at you with raised eyebrows. You placed a hand on the side of his face. This man would ultimately be the death of you. 

"I love you Kakashi. I really do." 

He placed a kiss on your forehead. "I love you too, Y/N. Forever and ever."

* * *

You woke up to the sunlight filtering through Kakashi's room. The silver-haired ninja was nowhere to be found in the bedroom. You stretched your arms and made your way into the living room. 

Kakashi laid on the couch with his nose in one of his Icha Icha copies. You leaned against the wall and snickered.

"Isn't it a little too early to be reading Icha Icha?" You pulled the book from his grasp, closed it, and placed it on the table. 

He sat up and looked at you. Even though you had just woken up, he thought you were the most beautiful being he'd laid his eyes on. You straddled him and hugged his body. 

"Good morning, Y/N." He spoke and ran his hands through your hair gently working the knots out. 

"Good morning, Kashi." You spoke into his shoulder. Then a sudden realization hit you. Your head jolted up and you looked at him.

"You don't have any missions today, right?" 

He hummed and an idea instantly popped into your head. 

"Great! Kakashi, take me on our first official date!" 

He deadpanned. _Was last night not a date?_

"And before you say anything Kakashi, last night was an outing as friends that simply lead to these circumstances." You smiled at him and put your hands against his face.

"Okay, okay. We can do whatever you want, just let me get ready Y/N."

You cheered in satisfaction as Kakashi headed to his bedroom to get changed and you headed to the bathroom.

When you walked out from the restroom, Kakashi was already nose deep into his book. You tapped his shoulder and he shut the book, placing it down as he got up. You had the same outfit as you'd usually wear, but the one thing different was that you were still wearing his shirt. You wondered how it would make him feel and if people would notice. 

"You know, I could really get used to seeing you with my clan symbol on you like that Y/N." 

Your cheeks burned red and you playfully punched him.

"Don't get ahead of yourself now, Hatake." 

He laughed and you two left his house.

* * *

The village was lively as ever and everything felt a little more vibrant for the both of you. You two walked hand in hand and made your way towards Ichiraku's. 

Asuma and Kurenai were sitting at the dango shop and glanced at the new couple walking by. 

"Kurenai. Who's that girl walking with Kakashi? She's wearing the clan symbol on her back."

Kurenai whipped her head around to see the sight. It couldn't have been you. It's been years of flirting around like schoolchildren. Did Kakashi decide to finally make a move? Kurenai looked back at Asuma with wide eyes and they both knew what they had to do: find out who this mystery girl was.

The new couple also caught another's eye. Naruto was walking through the village and a blur of silver caught his eye. He was about to call out for his sensei, until he realized a girl was walking alongside him. Soon, attention was caught by the clan symbol on your back and Naruto could not hold it in any longer. He ran away from the scene in search of Sakura and Sasuke. 

"Sakura-chan! Please listen to me! There's a girl with Kakashi and she's wearing his clan symbol!" 

Sakura's eyes widened. Was it really you? Doubt flashed across her eyes. What if it was another girl? She couldn't let this happen to you. She urged Naruto to lead the way to their sensei. 

As Naruto and Sakura snooped around, a certain Uchiha found his teammates sneaking around awfully. 

"If you're gonna sneak around, do a better job." Sasuke said and crossed his arms.

"Oh, Sasuke! Kakashi's with a girl! And she's wearing the clan symbol!" Naruto spoke and tried to pull him into their shenanigans. 

Sasuke waved them off, but Naruto and Sakura were not pleased. They were getting inside the young Uchiha's head. He didn't care much for relationships, but he wondered about his sensei, and how'd you feel if you knew about this mysterious girl. He eventually gave in. 

Out of the corner of Sakura's eye, she saw Kurenai and Asuma walking together talking in hushed tones. She looked at her two genin teammates and they all nodded. Naruto cupped a hand around his mouth and used his other hand to wave at them!

"Asuma-sensei! Kurenai-sensei! Help!"

The two teachers looked at the blonde yelling at them and made their way over. Sakura whispered in Kurenai's ear.

"Have you seen Kakashi-sensei and Y/N-sensei today?"

Kurenai's eyes opened wide. "We're trying to figure out who she is too." 

And thus, the two teachers along with the three genin formed a team to solve this mystery.

* * *

As the day was coming to a close, you and Kakashi walked through the forest as the sun was setting. The whole day was spent in loving company and it truly felt amazing. You haven't felt this happy in ages and Kakashi could agree with that. Every moment with him was addicting and you wanted time to stop.

Although you both tried to focus on each other, the group following you two couldn't have made themselves more obvious. You both could hear Sakura's obvious bickering with Naruto and Kurenai and Asuma trying to quiet them down. You could only assume Sasuke tagged along due to Naruto's constant begging. 

You started humming a tune and Kakashi pulled you in for a dance.

"Y/N, I was serious when I said I liked the clan symbol on your back." He looked at you with pure adoration and love.

You laughed and threw your head back. "If you're so serious, put a ring on it." 

You stuck your hand in front of his face and wiggled your fingers back and forth. You both let out laughs and continued walking. All of a sudden, Kakashi stopped and you looked at him in confusion. It all clicked in your head. 

"Oh, are you finally gonna call them out?" You stood next to him and waited for the scene to unfold. 

"If you wanted to know who she was so bad, why didn't you just ask?" He called out to the trees and a collective groan was heard from the five of them. 

They appeared in front of Kakashi and Naruto grabbed onto Kakashi's shirt.

"So who's the girl Kakashi-sensei? Do you know how Y/N's gonna feel when she finds out? How could you do this to her!" Naruto shook Kakashi back and forth and Sakura ripped him off of their sensei. 

"Naruto! Look at who the girl is!"

Naruto looked up at you and you waved towards him.

"Oh, Hi Y/N-sensei!" He looked back at you again in confusion. "Y/N-sensei?!"

Sakura facepalmed and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Hi Naruto." Confusion spread across the Uzumaki's face. He looked at Sasuke.

"They're dating, dobe." 

It all clicked for Naruto and a blush spread across his face. He began to spout apologies, one after another. You laughed it off and decided to clear the air for everyone. You grasped Kakashi's hand in yours and shared a glance.

"Kakashi and I are dating!"


End file.
